


What price?

by Keenir



Series: Flash Fiction writing exercises [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Spoiler: Vader wants her to be his daughter and listen to stories about her mother, To do: add (in ch.2) microtensions throughout the scene - nonverbal ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of flash fiction which may or may not make its way into my upcoming <span class="u">Leia's Choice</span>, in which Leia makes a choice that throws the original trilogy sideways.</p>
<p>Leia's thoughts as she is about to make her important decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What price?

"Say Yes?" she asked herself.

What price Alderaan? Save my home, my family, my subjects - I'd be a poor princess if I failed to do that.

What price rebellion?  Save my contacts, my messengers, my agents, my allies  -  I'd be a rotten rebel if I failed to do that.

What price pretense?  Agree to Lord Darth Vader's comman- suggestion?  Position myself where even the Rebellion's never been before?  Every move I take would be monitored, so opportunities would be few, but oh what chances they'd be.

"Say No?" she asked herself.

What price Alderaan?  Abandon my home, my family, my subjects to the fate that was nearly handed to them  -  for the moral high ground I'd have in saying No.

What price rebellion?  I'd be all I have left.  Assuming I can escape on my own from a ship full of armed Stormtroopers and Lord Darth Vader.

What'd be left of pretense?  'Princess' would be a mocking title, a meaningless rank I wouldn't want to claim again.  I'd have no position, no resources, no leverage at all.

Really, there's only one thing I can in good conscious do, Leia knew.  And in doing this, I've just saved everybody, or doomed myself.

 

 


End file.
